This invention relates to bird feeders, specifically a bird feeder that chimes. Heretofore, bird feeders have been designed and marketed to be single purpose, one season feeders, especially the nectary type feeders. None for any purpose other than feeding birds. Some bird feeders have been marketed employing a plurality of feeding reservoirs, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,061, wherein the compartments are for dry food only. Some feeders are adapted to feed nectar feeding birds only. Some are adapted to be dry feeders and are designed to attract different species of birds; but none are designed to be adaptable to dual purpose feeding, convertible from liquid feeding reservoirs to solid food reservoirs, nor employing an added attraction, such as chiming. Bird feed reservoirs constructed primarily of plastic or wood tend to wear and deteriorate with weather elements and usage as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,061. They tend to become hard to snap open or fail to stay closed properly. Another disadvantage is the difficulty encountered in cleaning many bird feeders that are angular in design as in the afore mentioned art, whereas a reservoir of glass or such like is long lasting and a spherical design would be easy to clean and sanitize, having no inside corners. Also many feeders are difficult to fill and clean, whereby the entire unit must be removed. With the growing public interest in birds and nature activities, there is a continual need for attractive, multi-compartment, multi-use bird feeders that conserves space as well as perform multiple usage. It is especially important to the elderly or handicapped to have reservoirs that do not stick or jam, whereas this new invention is simply unhooked. It would be most advantageous to have one unit that would be convenient to fill and clean and that would be functional year-round. This new invention can simply be used as a wind chime at any time whether or not its is being used as a bird feeder.